<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Only To Lose You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983759">Love Only To Lose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Depressing, M/M, Romance, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew he was going to die of something? He was too late and now he has to pay... SLASH WARNING WAVE/FIRE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Man/Wave Man</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Only To Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flame-Boyant">Flame-Boyant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a homage to my story of Oil x Time enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His heart raced as he ran into Night's sewers, was he too late? Hopefully he wasn't. He tried his best to stay positive for his comrades, Wave Man was this close to crying. That pathetic Blue idiot finally hurt the one he cared about despite him being rude to him, he couldn't help but feel a tidal wave of emotions. Emotions that will render him to cry and become a bigger more wetter problem. After he arrived he was met with Ice Man looking grim, he was pale and a little sidetracked, Wave Man approached the Literal Bot. Worried for him, worried for... Well Fire! That's all his priorities right now. Fire was hurt. Wave Man could tell in the bots eyes that Fire Man was not ok.</p><p>Yet he still could care less, he remembered the fact that everything they did was in vain. The battles, the fights even that one moment they had together... Was special, their first kiss. It was more of a bump to bump mouthpiece then nothing but still, when they confessed their love for one another was a perfect enchanting moment. Wave Man remembered everything. Everything they shared together was bliss. Ice Man looked at the water bot and sighed.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Wave Man asked. Hopefully--</p><p>"He's not alright, Sgt Breaker doesn't know what to do he can't fix him at all. We may have to scrap him, which is odd considering isn't that what humans eat?" Ice Man pondered as Wave Man wasn't listening and went to go and save him, maybe convince Night not to give up on Fire Man, his boyfriend! His one and only true love. He walked in Night's throne area, where he surveillance things and checked him out. Fire had a huge hole in his chest, from where Mega Man shot him at, anger filled him from head to toe, why on earth did Mega Man do this? Had he have no respect for people? His lover laid on the counter in pain, yet he wasn't moving. Or breathing. Was he offline? Night took awhile to acknowledge the presence of the bot, and turned to face him.</p><p>"Hello, what are you doing here?" Sgt Night asked.</p><p>"I'm busy just, vibing, I guess. NO I'M NOT I'M ACTUALLY HERE TO SEE MY BAE!" Wave Man wailed as his tears started splashing everywhere, he couldn't lose Fire Man not even after he lost his pet; Alligator he refused to lose someone else he loved. Sgt Night turned to the sad Water Bot and tried to get him to calm down and possibly not destroy the camera's with his unusually large tears. Wave Man continued to cry as he placed a hand lovingly on Fire Man's leg.</p><p>"Fire Man, I know you can't hear me, but remember that time when we worked together to take over the water supply? (See Episode 12, Opposites Attract for more.) Oh but I was so mad, that Mega Man and his friend got into my head! Oh that was great times! Great, Great times..." Wave Man smiled as he looked at the ceiling hopefully Fire Man can recover and they can move on together with their lives. But that wasn't happening. Sgt Night walked over to Wave Man and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Wave Man, he's dead" </p><p>Wave Man howled, losing someone he loved was terrible. He fell to his knees.</p><p>Face it, he loved someone only for him to lose him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>